


Ni los perros se resfrian en verano

by 5sterek



Series: Reto de los quince días [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gripe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sterek/pseuds/5sterek
Summary: Día dos: One shot de tu pareja favorita.Ushijima cogió un resfriado, ¡en pleno verano!





	Ni los perros se resfrian en verano

Es raro, pero no inusual, no es la primera vez que esto sucede y es bastante poco probable de que sea la última.

Tendō suelta una risita, demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos, abstraído en la cuenta de cuántas veces Ushijima ha cogido un resfriado en pleno verano.

_**«Ni siquiera los perros se resfrian en verano»**_ se dice a sí mismo en su mente y comienza a cuestionarse de cómo es posible que el as se enferme sólo en esa época del año, porque en invierno podrían haber menos diecisiete grados, Wakatoshi podría estar con una musculosa y unos pantalones cortos y aún así sería incapaz de coger un resfrío. Sin embargo, durante el verano, la estrella del Shiratorizawa puede salir de su casa por dos segundos y ya la gripe se está incubando en su cuerpo.

Un estornudo por parte del nombrado trae a Satori de vuelta a la realidad.

— Maldición — suelta un gruñido por lo bajo antes de dirigirse hacia el menor, sentándose sobre sus rodillas y descubriendo a Ushijima un poco, lo suficiente como para que el adverso suelte otro estornudo —. Hasta cuándo estornudas eres tierno, ¿cómo lo haces Wakatoshi-kun? — le pregunta con voz cantarina mientras que pone una de sus manos en la frente del chico. Esta hirviendo.

— Quizás unos trapos te ayuden a bajar la temperatura — le dice al chico, sin importar que el otro parece hacer caso omiso a sus palabras.

El pelirrojo se pone de pie, dejando al castaño y yendo hacia la cocina de su hogar. Una vez ahí, toma unos paños que su madre guarda para estas ocasiones y los humedece hasta que cree que es suficiente. Sube las escaleras dando saltos y canturreando una canción que su madre solía cantarle cuando él enfermaba.

Se asusta cuando vuelve a la habitación y se da cuenta de que el menor no está en el futón. Después de una rápida búsquedas visual, ventaja de que su dormitorio no sea muy grande, encuentra a Ushijima en el baño, abrazándose al inodoro.

— ¿Qué haces? — pregunta Tendō, intento no reírse ante la imagen que sus pupilas le presentan.

— Frío — es todo lo que sale de la boca del muchacho.

— Wakatoshi-kun, debes reposar — lo regala e intenta en vano moverlo, el castaño posee el doble de su masa muscular —. Debes reposar en el futón, es una orden, Wakatoshi — sabe que sin importar el estado del chico, este obedecerá si se le dice que es "una orden".

Así que le observa, con algo de dificultad, ponerse de pie y meterse al futón que hay en medio de la habitación. Una vez que el contrario ha cumplido el mandato, Satori pone los trapos húmedos sobre la frente de Ushijima, procurando darlos vuelta y cambiarlos de tanto en tanto. Poco a poco, ve como el as va recuperando el color y la fiebre va descendiendo paulatinamente.

De pronto, siente una mano cubriendo su muñeca izquierda y brindadole a la misma un suave apretón.

— Gracias, Satori — escucha que el menor susurra y puede jurar que lo ve sonreír.

Quizás él también contraiga una gripe.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi headcanon de la familia Tendō es que ellos sí son una familia unida y se preocupan mucho de Satori cuando enferma (? Y por eso este sabe cómo actuar.


End file.
